My TRUE feelings towards you
by kawaiineko139
Summary: “you know what, a friend told me that”… pairing RxH MxN are already a couple


My TRUE feelings towards you

My TRUE feelings towards you

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Summary: "you know what, a friend told me that"… pairing RxH (MxN are already a couple)

Ruka's P.O.V

_What a weird dream._

_I Dream about a girl, who seems so calm and smiles prettily to me._

_Can't it be possible, that it's Mikan?_

_No! Ruka! Get a grip man, she's taken already, taken by my best friend._

_Or is it Imai? _

_Lately, I have been wondering, why do I smile whenever she is there with me? And why does my heart thumps so fast when I'm with her. I feel something whenever she ignores me, I feel like I'm angry to everyone. Why do I feel this way about her? Why?_

End of P.O.V

The blond hair guy with cerulean orbs was now walking to the classroom when he spotted his best friend with Mikan. He smiled at what he saw, happy for his best friend that he already confessed to the girl he loves the most for 5 years already. While watching the scene, a familiar stoic but calm voice approached him.

"Nogi, Jealous?" she calmly said as she faced him with her natural emotionless face.

"I-Imai, Good Morning, what the, I'm not jealous, I already know natsume like her, besides, I know they both like each other. To be honest, I'm happy and sad though, happy because natsume already confessed his love for mikan, which was gladly accepted by her. But a little bit sad though, because it turns out that she didn't see me as a lover but only as a friend, a brother." He said while smiling a bit. Little did he know that the ice queen herself was having a tinge of pink on her cute cheek.

"I'm sure, someday, you'll find that special girl. You know a friend told me differences about the person you love and the person you like. Want to know?" she asked with a little smile across her little lips which was noticed by the boy beside her.

"Alright then, sure, let's hear it." He said as he faced her with a smiling face while patting his bunny.

"I'll tell you if you give a 150 rabbits, so is it a deal or no deal?" she said as she smirked cutely, while the boy beside him sweat dropped.

"_Is she really serious? alright then, for a 150 rabbits, I'll know something new. Better hand of that stupid rabbits before I get hit by her new invention._ Uhm, a here." He thought and said at the same time, while hotaru just giggled.

"A friend of mine told me, the difference of somebody you love and also somebody you like. You see, if you look into the eyes of the one you like, you just blush. But when you look into the eyes of the one you love, you unconsciously smile. In front of the person you like, you tend to get shy. But in front of the person you love you can show your own self. You cannot look straight to the eyes of the person you like. But you know, you can always smile into the eyes of the one you love. Now here is the stupidest thing that I hate the most, when the one you love is crying, you cry with them. But when the one you like is crying you just end up comforting them." Hotaru said as she looked down and hide her eyes filled with tears and blush with her bangs.

"_Hey! I think I know that quote, no, I really do know that quote, in fact, I'm the one who said that to her, when she(hotaru) confessed to me that she likes kaname back when we were 12. I was really angry because she is crying for a guy who doesn't like her back. Woah! Wait a minute, what am I saying? Does this means I like imai? No scratch that, does this mean I love Hotaru? But I thought I love…Mikan. wait that stupid quote I made, there is this line, no in fact all of it. Oh no, she's going to cry. Not for the second time, I don't want her to cry again. Okay, here goes, I'm going to hug her, I hope she doesn't hit me with her stupid er uhm weird inventions. 3..2..1…"_ he thought as he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. The ice queen herself was shock, well who would thought that the guy who gave that quote will be the one hugging her, and what is this, crying with her? Ruka then shed couple of tears and faced hotaru with his calm and gentle smile on his handsome face.

"Shh.. don't cry Hotaru. You know what, I hate everything about you. that you keep on blackmailing me just for money, that sometimes you just ignore me when you feel like your doing it. You stay emotionless, didn't saw you how much you can smile or laugh. I hate that I see you cry, twice. And I hate myself for being so stupid." He said as she faced him raising her eye brow with a slight confusion.

"Do you know why?" he faced her and shook her head then looked away, while ruka hugged her again."I'm stupid, very stupid." He said as she faced him again preparing to slap him hardly. But instead he saw that coming and held her wrist gently but a bit tightly. "It's because all this time, I am not in love with mikan, no not at all." He said as he looked to her chibi face.

"Then what? And please stop holding my wrist, it's a good thing that, that idiot and that stubborn best friend of yours burn my one and only baka gun. Or else, you'll be visiting the hell cell(infirmary). Oh and by the way, I am not interested in your love life, Nogi, although it's good for me to earn fortune." She said calmly as she turned around taking her leave until a pair of arms wrapped on her petite waist and told her that..

"What the hell, listen to my explanation will you." he said as she stopped struggling and stay in their awkward position."I am not in love with Mikan, it's because this girl whom I'm hugging right now is the only girl that I'm falling for all along." He said as he smiled, while she was too shock that ruka saw her face and try not to suppress a laughter. Well unfortunately, she saw ruka was about to laugh and hit him with the horse shoe glove.

"You thought that I didn't take any of my invention huh, well, sorry about your lump on your head, but you pushed it. You laugh." She said as she walk, but then she replied and faced him again saying..

"_By the way, incase you didn't know, I'm already in love with you, 3 years ago..until now. See you ruka, I LOVE YOU TOO." _She said as she gave her rarest smile to her boyfriend.

Little did the two know, that there is a couple whose been watching that scene since their best friend's came to that ground. They actually smile and thought of the same thing. "_Finally, their together._" The couple thought as they both smile and kiss each other.


End file.
